Island Prisoners
by Jessica Washington
Summary: 8 areas. all survive life by doing what they are ordered to. it's like we're.. slaves. but i'm sick of being someone's slave. we need freedom. i'll bring them freedom. this story includes a lot of OC, a lot of ships, and a lot of characters. enjoy!
1. Prologue

Hey! I've made "Island Prisoners" before but I didn't like how that was going so, I re-made it! Enjoy!

 _Have you ever once wake up in the morning, alone and hungry._

 _But suddenly, you don't know who you are._

 _Like you have an amnesia, where your memories came back later that afternoon._

 _That's exactly what happened to me._

 _But the worst part is.._

 _My memories didn't came back._

Its been a year since that amnesia thingy. Even in one year, I still don't remember anything. I only remembered my name, age, and other stuff like that. But I never can remember who I was. What I used to be. I don't remember my family, my origins, my past life. I tried everything. Everything! My emotions are mixed up right now. All I know is that I'm not the same person as I used to be. Even though I don't remember it, but I can _feel_ it.

The earth isn't like what it used to be either. Since the Toxic Storm, everything started to change. The Cold Wars, the Beasts.. ugh.

20 years ago, the earth was fine. Peace and quiet everywhere. But then there's a conflict between the world wide peace keepers and the scientists. The scientists said they have found the antidote for the world. To make pollution disappear and stop global warming. But the world wide peace keepers declined their plan to spread the antidote worldwide. Who knows what bad thing can happen?

But the scientists took a big risk and then finally made a decision. They'll still going to spread the antidote. With, or without permission of the world wide peace keepers. They put the antidote in a satellite and launch it to space. Of course without permission, the nearest air force taught they were under attack. So they aim a missle at it, and then it explode into a large toxic wave, storming the entire globe, causing panic attacks all over the earth. The animals died, they couldn't last an hour. A lot of trees were burnt, and the most important thing, it wiped almost half of the human race.

After the toxic storm end, the remaining humans attacked the scientist and at the end they created a war. _The Cold War_ , to be exact. It happened mostly during the winter season. Not many survive, you know. A lot of them starve to death, others freeze to death, and mostly killed. At the end, both sides didn't win. The war finally ended when the last person on each side killed them both by fighting and falling down a cliff. After that, no one actually knows what to do. They just stand there, didn't know where to live cause the toxic wave destroyed everything in its path. The last surviving humans decided it is time to stick together as a group and find what they seek the most at that time. _Home_.

One person stepped up to be the leader, guiding everyone to safety. His name is Havey Evans. Most of them dies from thirst and they have to leave them behind. Who knows what happened to them. After a few days traveling what is left from the earth, they found an island. They were on a beach. But this island isn't like the other ones. It is green, full of plants and possibly animals. They can see a very large, green, grass field. They didn't know how this place survived the toxic wave, but eventually they cheered. There's even a water hole and some rivers there. They crafted a lot of rafts and it took them almost 5 hours to make them, cause there's like, 100 people there. As they reach the island, they started to split up in groups, trying to identify the island they just stepped on.

The island is as large as Canada, but maybe a bit larger. There were lots of food, fruits, animals and plants. Lots of rivers, streams, rainforests, watering holes. But, there isn't any other humans around here. Never mind that. The people didn't what else they should do, so Havey ordered them to search for stuffs. They did what he told. But everyday, Havey felt he has the power to control them, to order them and they will obey.

He divided group into 5 smaller groups. The fishers, the farmers, the builders, the hunters, and the bakers. The only thing Havey did was order them and told them to put things in their right place. He became obsess with power and wanted to build an island where everything was perfect. Perfect for him, of course. A year passed. Sometimes when the builders don't have something to build, they'll travel to the farmers and they started farming and learning new stuff. Havey didn't like this.

The following month, Havey ordered the builders to build a wall. They obeyed him and when the walls are done, it divide the island into 8 area. The middle one, which is the largest area in the island is called the Capital City. This is where Havey Evans lives. Everything in there are fancy and expensive stuffs. Almost everyone there lives in either a mansion, apartment or in a penthouse. The east part of the island, that's the Town. It's like Capital City, but it's more cheap there and the things aren't so fancy. People there live in a regular sized home. At the southeast part, there's a heavy forest there where the Hunters live in tree houses. The south part of the island is the Farmland. That's where people plant fruits, vegetables, plants, and they also have a pet farm that produced milk, cheese and lots of other stuff. Most of the food comes from the Farm. They are popular for their red barns and red-brick houses. The west and southwest part is the Beach. People live in beach huts there and they go to the sea to catch fishes and other stuff. Mostly seafood, but they make cute little jewelry like seashell necklaces, pearl earings, but not any fancy and expensive jewelry. In the northwest part of the island, those are where the villagers live. Most of them work in factories near the village. They live in a small sized homes. At the north, that's where the outsiders live. Outsiders are people that have no skill whatsoever. They can't cook, make jewelry, catch seafoods, make dresses and clothes, and other stuffs. The Capital (Capital City) only use them for making things like, making walls, forts, and other buildings. In their area are lots of caves and rock mountains. Most of them live together in a cave, make tents, and other stuff. Most of them freeze to death at the winter season. The only way to get into each other's area is with the train. But not everyone can ride it. Only people with special permission can ride it. And last but not least, in the northeast part of the island, the area which is guarded and has walls around them, basically if you're in this area you can't leave. It's the jail. That's where Havey Evans punish people and banned them from ruining his ever-so-perfect world. The walls are solid steel and the walls are about 100 meters high.

Every area has it's president. In Capital, obviously Havey Evans is the president. In the Town, a guy named Tyler Cutebiker is the president. In the Forests, its kinda hard if you have to work alone, so Havey decided that in the Forrest, they'll have two presidents. Stanford and Stanley Pines are the presidents there. In the Farmland, the president there is Thomas Flare, along with her twin sister, Tania Flare. The Beach's president is a girl named Ruth Sanders. The villager's president is a guy named Davey Gisbone and lastly, the Outsider's president is a guy named Howard Steale. I don't know much people besides the one living in Capital City, the Town, The Forrest, and the Farmland.

The folks don't agree to this, so they protest and try to storm in the Capital. But Havey got a weapon. A _deadly_ weapon.

They call it the Beasts. Its basically a very large werewolf-like creature.

Hey, I haven't introduce myself, haven't i?

Madeline Jenkins. That's my name. but most people call me Maddie. I'm 13 years old and living alone. I don't remember what I used to be. I just woke up in that day, when I can't remember anything.

Maddie. Madeline Jenkins. my hair is blonde, dirty blonde. My skin was pale as snow. My eyes are crimson red. I live with two people, they're twins. Marshall Lee Abadeer and Marceline Abadeer. I'm lucky that the two of them want me to come live with them. If not, maybe I'm already starving to death with the Outsiders!

Now, I live with Marshall and Marcy in Capital City. Our mansion is on the top of the hills. My room has the perfect view of Capital City. Just few blocks beside us is where Havey Evans live. The Evans' family and the Abadeer family is as close as two peas in a pod. They were friends from the beginning. I don't really like Havey, maybe I don't like him at all. I just don't like the way he orders us like we are some kind of.. pets of him. But no one has ever stood up to Havey, cause they know if they do that, they will be banned and sent to jail where the guards will torture you to death.

Today is a Monday. Most of the time, teenagers and kids like us should be at school. But not today. School's off for the entire summer vacation! Finally, no school! I woke up and quickly took a shower. Nothing feels better like a warm water coming from the shower after a long cold night of sleep! After I'm finished showering, I could see that the maids already picked out my outfit for today. I don't like being dressed by my maids, it seems childish. But they insisted. Finally we agree that the maids don't have to dress me, but they can still bring me my clothes.

After that I come out of my room and slide down the stairs. It's much easier that way. I grabbed two sandwiches. I ate the first one and put the other one in my bag to eat later. I opened the front door and finally, I'm outside. It's still a little foggy, cause it's like six o'clock right now. But I just can't wait! I walked about 10 minutes until I reached the train station. The train are available all the time, so I just hi-fived the guards, just like I always do, and went inside the train.

I'm going to the Forrest like always. I have a lot of friends there. Dipper and Mabel Pines, they're related to the Forrest's president, Stanley and Stanford Pines. Finn and Fionna Mertins, they are great with swords. Both of them have a pet cat and dog named Cake and Jake! Also, Wendy Corduroy lives there. That girl is like the most badass person I know. She's so cool and laid-back, even though having a family like her family is kinda stressful.

It took about half an hour to get to the Forrest. And another half hour wondering in the forrest, looking for Mabel. Yes, Mabel Pines. She's so fun and bubbly! But she is an amazing archer. Watching her with her bow and arrow is just.. awesome. She can literally hit you in your heart, even though you're like far away. That's why she got her nickname, the Shooting Star. On Mondays and Thursday, I always practice archery with her.

I finally came to our archery practice field, but she is no where to be seen. I grabbed the weapons we hid and I sat on the ground. "maybe she's running a bit late today" I said to myself. Minutes passed and she's still isn't here.

"she's not gonna come, y'know"

I quickly stood up and aim my arrow to the person behind me.

"Finn?!"


	2. Chapter 1 : A day in the Forest

"Finn?! God, you scared me!" I yelled as I lowered my weapon. Leaning on a tree behind me was Finn. Finn Mertins. As always, his pet dog, Jake, was with him. He wore his usual light blue and white hoodie and dark washed up jeans. His hoodie was up so his hair is covered by his hoodie. He also wear his normal black sneakers.

"you didn't recognize my voice, sweetheart?" he chuckled and walked towards me, his dog followed. "d-don't call me that" I blushed, looking away. I got to admit, I had a crush on Finn since I first came to the Forest.

"since when did you-"

"since the first time you got here. I was just going to greet you but.. nah"

He sat beside me. God, it's just weird sitting next to him. My heart beats faster and faster and it just won't stop. What should I do?

"About Mabel. She told me to told you that she won't be teaching you again until next Thursday. When I wanted to tell her why, I saw the Capital guards. She and the Pines family were going to see Havey again. I guess it's that time of the year"

I looked at Finn. He had his sad face on him. "what time of the year?" I frowned. "oh yeah, I forgot that you didn't remember. It's the Games. Each year, every 12 year old kids from each area will be taken to the Capital. Each kid has to prove that he is capable of doing what their area is ordered to. Example, if a kid comes from the Beach, he has to prove that he can catch fishes or make pearl jewelries. If some kids fails to do that task, they will be sent to The Cage, where the options are simple: kill the Beast or get killed by the Beast" he took a deep breath and continued "even if they managed to kill the Beast, they have to kill each other so there can be one winner" Finn explains.

Then it finally hit me. My first memory. After all this time, one memory came back.

But I didn't quite like it.

 _It was 2 years ago. I was sitting with my family. My mom and dad. I wanted to look around, but my focus was on The Cage below. A lot of kids battled a Beast. But then they turned on each other and kill each other. One kid got killed.. then the other one.. and another.._

 _Until this kid, he actually helped a kid from being killed by the other kid. But then, the kid he was trying to save stabbed him from the back. He lay down there as he die from blood loss._

 _"_ _Jermaine! No! JERMAINE!" yelled a kid below my seat. He was screaming and crying uncontrollably. His father and mother held him close while his sister hugged him. I heard his mother whisper._

 _"_ _let it go, Finn. At least he's in a better place"_

My eyes were filled with tears. "that kid from the Cage, that kid.. was your brother?" I wiped all my tears away. Finn looked at me, shocked "y-you… you can remember?" he asked. "no, I only remembered this" I said as I lay down on the field. He lay down next to me. It was quiet for a while.

"Margaret thought if she ever had another baby boy, she would named him Jake. Because when she first gave birth to Jermaine, she thought she would have twins. Jermaine and Jake. It turns out that the next two years, she gave birth to me. I was the one who had a twin. Fionna" he looked to the sky. "she and dad died before having another child. Now, it's just me and Fionna. But one day when I was hunting, I trapped this dog. It was very strange cause his skin color was orange! That's unusual for a dog. So I decided I would keep him. And so, I named it Jake" he patted Jake on the head and he lay down next to Finn.

We lay down in that position for a while. Until it was sunset and we had to go home. Finn followed me until I was on the train and we wave goodbye. The train starts and I should be going to my cabin. The train, isn't like the train that has uncomfortable seats and stuff like that. Each cabin can contain 3-5 people so that when they get on the train they can put down their bags, and maybe get some sleep.

The train is filled with people at night. It was so full, I had to share a room with somebody. I sighed and entered a room. A girl sat there and looked at me as I entered the cabin. She has pale skin and blond hair, her eyes are light blue and she wore a rainbow dress and has rainbow nails. Pretty much everything on her is rainbow-colored.

"안녕하세요 오! 올, 올! 나는 우리가 공유해야하므로 남아있는 오두막이 없다는 것을 가정한다. 오 불쌍한" she said, but I didn't quite understand it.

"u-um, hi? Sorry, I only speak English" I said. she nodded and shook my hand. "hi, I'm Lady Rainicorn. You could just call me Lady" she said as I sat down across her. "so, young lady, where are you going?" she asked. "oh, I was just going home. Capital City" I said.

"ah yes! Of course. I recognize your pin! You are from the Abadeer family, aren't you?" she looked excited. I forgot that I wore the pin. The Abadeer Pin. The abadeers gave me this when I first join their family. "yeah" I said.

Minutes passed, hours passed, we had so much fun talking. Then, the train stopped. We've reached Capital City. Before going off the train, Lady gave me a card. Her business card. "call me sometimes! I would love us to be friends" she said before she disappears into the darkness. I put the card on my pocket and went home.


End file.
